


Prescription: Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, angela is cute as always, everyone's having a grand time, except for gabriel who caught a sickness called love, gabriel can't flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, a man with a whole lot of love to give lacks in the flirting department, but he makes up for it with accidental luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more MercyKill and I choose to be the one of the people who force feeds the world this content it deserves.  
> Thanks quinty for having this talk on discord you're a great source of inspiration for fluff and possibly angst (*-`ω´- )

Ever since Jack fucking Morrison introduced Gabriel to the newest recruit his life had been nothing but hell. It wasn’t that this recruit was working for him specifically, but was part of Overwatch’s agents rather than Blackwatch. It wasn’t that she decided to willingly pester him on a daily basis purposefully. But this one woman in particular… damn did she have a knack for driving him up multiple walls. Of course this wasn’t her fault, it was  all on Jack for introducing her in the first place. Her being the one and only medical genius:

Angela Ziegler.

Such a happy-go-lucky carefree person always ready to sacrifice whatever time she had to help out those in need. A woman whose smile was such a gentle little thing yet it would make Gabriel’s heart light up like fireworks. He could only hope it wasn’t too obvious how badly he had fallen for her whenever she walked passed him back in the Blackwatch headquarters and greeted him with a cheery “Good afternoon, Gabriel!”, bright smile and all.

He wouldn’t necessarily call it love at first sight. That was just too… cliche. And dumb for someone professional such as himself. Love at after-a-minute-worth-of-sight? That was a lot more professional and suitable.

...No. It was just as bad and he felt bad.

And by god those soft pecks she gave him for goodbyes. Well, not only him, but he _wished_ those would be only reserved for him. Sometimes the thought of those soft lips brushing against his skin remained at the back of his mind for hours. Whether working, trying to catch some rest, or on a mission it would be there to haunt him for hours. As much as he repeated how none of his men should ever be distracted by even the smallest thing, he couldn’t practice what he preached that easily.

And getting shot because a certain pretty lady refused to leave his thoughts? Over a simple lucky goodbye peck on the cheek? Gabriel had better come up with some convincing bullshit to avoid further embarrassment, or else he’d never live this down. Thankfully they still got the job done fairly well despite their captain’s brief incompetence and the terrorists were dispatched. Albeit being shot had its perks, for example a mandatory visit to Doctor Ziegler’s office even if she would only start worrying over how much blood he had already lost. So as long as he could spend even an hour as she fussed over the wound telling him to be careful.

 _Bless her caring heart,_ Gabriel thought as her fingers gingerly tried wrapping the bandage in place, gasping from time to time whenever she had used even a bit of extra force. The pain it caused was nothing when he had his little angel as a distraction, whether by admiring her gestures or voice.

“You’re lucky that bullet missed any vital organs, Gabe.” she finally pinned the bandage in place and gave it one last check, “Now as long as you don’t use that arm you’ll be fine.” she gently tapped his right shoulder.

Now Gabriel has heard quite a few pick up lines in his life, and saying ‘A shame you never missed my heart’ would be - as his agent McCree said, a lady killer. But as a simple man who only took care of interrogations and missions that required a different approach than Overwatch could ever handle… He couldn’t. Give him a gun? He’ll shoot and aim with absolute precision. Give him a woman to flirt with? He could try but the outcome was already expected to take a one way trip to disaster.

“A sh..ame… you….-” barely two words and his voice grew too quiet for anyone to hear. He quickly cleared his throat to mask his absolute failure.

“Hm? What was that?” Angela turned back ‘round to face him.

“A shame,” he can do this, it’s just a sentence and what’s the worst that could happen? She laughs at him… or slaps him… or… stabs him with a pen… No. He had a split second to react and being plagued with such silly thoughts won’t help in the least. “Y….ou know how how many reports I need to file in?”

They say eyes are the windows to the soul, and he was sure Angela could see him screaming internally like a madman.

“What did I say? Don’t overwork or I’ll put you in a cast.” a second, slightly harder tap that caused him to wince from the brief pang of pain.

“Hey, be careful with that. Don’t you want me to get better?”

“I should be asking you that, Mister Reyes.”

“Fine.” he grumbled then carefully put his hoodie back on.

“Good.” the pout had immediately vanished and Angela was back to her usual, cheery smile, “Now remember Gabe, make sure to rest. Get someone else to file that important paperwork instead.”

“Riiight.” he got up and waited for the doctors last quick check-up to make sure there was nothing else she missed. When all looked fine she gave him a little nod and stood on her toes to reach for those adorable little smooches on the cheeks he secretly adored.

Distracted by his thoughts, Gabriel turned leaned in to thank her before anything, forgetting that she was already reaching up to give him a kiss.

But from his mindless actions rather than the usual friendly peck on the cheek Gabriel accidentally received a lot more.

Before a word could escape him, their lips met.

It took Gabriel a moment to realise his mistake. It took even longer for him to actually pull away and stare at Angela. She looked just as shocked as him, but definitely a lot more red on the cheeks. No not just cheeks, her entire face was redder than a beetroot.

“Excuse me I have to…” he shuffled to the side, gently pushing Angela to the side, “...Do…?” with not another word he ran for the door like his life depended on it and slammed it shut.

Oh shit. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

What has he _done._

He has to change his name. Job. Appearance. Everything just so he won’t have to look Angela in the eyes again. But what he needed to do was ignore the squeals from the office and rush to his quarters. God help those poor Blackwatch agents he shoved out of the way. He slammed his office door shut, barely feeling any sort of relief now that he was alone.

 

***

 

“Oi, Gabby!” an unfortunately familiar voice pulled his attention from the pile of reports he was buried under.

“Captain Reyes to you, kid.” he peaked up to see Jesse McCree leaning down on his desk, of course with that shit eating grin he always had.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever boss man. Angie wanted this to get to ya.” Jesse tossed him a box. He immediately recognized it from one of the medical cabinets from her office. The same packaging she’d usually deliver herself on slow days. It felt painfully obvious that she wouldn’t want to see his face ever again.

Maybe becoming a peaceful farmer really was the best option?

“She also told me to tell ya: ‘Get some rest Gabby~’” for full effect, he leaned further over the desk raising the pitch of his voice to mimic a woman’s.

“Get. Out.” he looked up one more time to give Jesse a warning glare.

“Okay bye boss.” with a laugh that grated at Gabriel’s nerves the damn kid left, making sure to slam the door as loudly as possible on his way out.

Begrudgingly he finally opened the tiny box and shook the content out. Painkillers and two pieces of paper…

...Wait.

Two? Gabriel quickly unfolded the smaller piece wondering if it was lost directions for another medicine pack Angela accidentally misplaced but instead what he got was…

Well… It was definitely something even his wildest dreams failed to come up with.

_‘Do you want to go for coffee with me? I have a few hours off on Sunday. Is 7pm okay?_

_-Angela.”_

And right below a faint mark left by the lip gloss she would always pick. The one that tasted like… No, no, no he can't think that now. He needed to rub two and two together despite the mess of thoughts that his mind was. He sat staring at the paper staring for well over a minute, trying to process what exactly was happening. He was asked out on a date. By _Angela_ no less.

Oh shit _he was asked out on a date and has to reply._

Without a second thought he tore off a piece of paper from the pile of reports and got to writing something acceptable.

“ _Okay. -Gabriel.”_

Well, he never said he was good with words and this was to the point. No. Too to the point. And suddenly he changed the full stop to a heart. Maybe a bit too much but he had to somehow express himself better.

Excellent.

He shoved the paper along with tablets and note before rushing to his door. He called the nearest available recruit.

“Take this back to An- Doctor Ziegler. She gave me the wrong pack.”

Without giving them a chance to reply he shut the door. First he made sure footsteps were heard so he could relax. He stayed frozen on his spot till there was a knock on the door. Without wasting a second Gabriel swung it open, snatched back the ‘proper' medicine, then slammed it shut again. He just took out the reply and tossed the rest of the delivery on his desk.

_“See you then ♥ -Angela”_

Never in his life had Gabriel felt such happiness from just a single scrap of paper. He may be lacking in the casual flirting skills, but at least he made up for that with dumb luck. God was watching over him and for once let his life have one good thing to hold on to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of a drabble that went well with the first bit so might as well post it as chapter two ( ᐛ )و  
> not really what I'd call fluffy though

Distant happy memories remained all but faded in the Reaper's mind. No matter how he tried to forget,  _Gabriel's_ memories would invade his own. Oh how much his heart yearned for all of this nightmare to be just a dream. To just wake up again with an angel in his arms.

But it was that angel that had done this to him. It was  _her_ fault his body refused to just drop dead, and instead kept tearing itself apart only to just regenerate itself over, and over,  _and over_ again. If she could've just let him go in the Swiss headquarters. Why did she have to care so damn much about him? At least then she wouldn't have to be staring up at the Reaper as he pressed the barrel of his shotgun against her chin.

Just like old days, Gabriel was able to stare down at his angel again. As always she remained silent looking right back at him, only this time with a cold expression rather than admiration. Such a deadly glare was something he would have never imagined to come from such a gentle creature. How could he blame her when death itself was a trigger away from ending her life then and there.

And yet...

Minutes worth of staring down at the angel felt longer than all the years he spent cursed by her. As much as reaper's brain screaming to pull the trigger, Gabriel's heart desperately cried for dropping the damned shotgun and letting her go. With burdened thoughts and relieved heart, he lowered his weapon.

A single gunshot broke off their silence.

For a moment, Gabriel wondered if he was the one who accidentally pulled the trigger from the overwhelming tension, but Angela was still breathing and there was a sharp pain spreading all across his chest. It finally came to him that while he was distracted Angela pulled out her gun.

If only a shot like that would be enough to put him back into the ground for good. Unfortunately god wasn't kind enough to let him drop dead. He looked down to see just as he suspected; a bullet wound piercing through armour and ribs lodging itself in his still heart. Before a foul mix of blood and black goo could slowly start oozing out, he covered the wound with his hand and looked back at Angela.

"What... what are you...?" she finally spoke up, voice breaking half way through.

' _What you made me_.' was just at the tip of his tongue ready to spit back at her. How badly he wanted to take off his mask and show her the pain she's caused if it weren't for the small fragments of Gabriel Reyes still lingering his his heart. The Reaper's grip on the shotgun returned for a brief moment before he ultimately dropped it all together.

"Nothing." a mutter more directed towards himself than her. The angel never got so much as a chance to react to his words as he turned around, body dissolving into a pool of mist as he did. Soon all that was left of him were the few splotches of blood on the floor and the voice of Gabriel Reyes, her distant lover flooding her memories from just his one whisper.

"Gabriel..."


End file.
